I Heart You
by lissianne
Summary: A light hearted look at Valentine's Day with a dash of angst and topped with a bit of umm... you know. xoxo


I own nothing of Major Crimes. I only borrow the characters from time to time.

I Heart You

Lt Provenza hung back as the others left the office late Saturday night. "Can I talk to you a minute?" Provenza hesitated, "it's personal." Sharon motioned for him to have a seat. "As you know, tomorrow is Valentine's Day," he began, "and I have no idea what to get Patrice."

Valentine's Day had not held any meaning in her life for a very long time and though she would never admit it, the fact tomorrow was Valentine's Day had escaped her. "Hmm," Sharon let out a sigh of relief that is wasn't a situation of a more serious nature. "I'd say you have a problem."

Lt Provenza shifted uneasily in his chair, "Can you give me any ideas?"

"I'm afraid I don't know Patrice that well, I'm sure you can come up with something she would like." Sharon took off her glasses and leaned back in her chair.

"You're a woman, right?" he asked with a shrug.

She arched a brow and with a hint of a glare, she replied, "last time I checked."

"So then you should have some idea." He said hopefully.

Sharon took a deep breath, "look it's not a one size fits all. Not all women like the same things." She gave him a quick glance up and down, "obviously."

A scowl crossed his face. With one last effort, he asked, "so if it was for you, what would you like? I just need an idea, a point of reference. Jewelry? Flowers? Fancy dinner? Candy?"

Sharon leaned forward, resting her elbows on her desk. "All those things are nice, but anyone can buy them. I would want something with meaning." She hesitated as she studied his perplexed expression, "give her something straight from your heart."

"But what would that be?" He shrugged.

"I don't know Lieutenant, what is in your heart?" She put on her glasses and opened her laptop, clearly signally the end of the conversation. Provenza nodded and thanked her for her help. She knew he was clueless as to what she meant. For Patrice's sake, she hoped he at least picked out a nice card.

Provenza waited for the elevator as Lt Flynn approached. "What did you find out?"

"Ye gawds, she was talking about all this from the heart crap," Provenza shook his head, "lots of luck, you're on your own."

"We're going out for dinner," he shrugged, "maybe I can get an idea then."

Sharon took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. She wasn't sure if it was lack of food or stress that caused the faint headache that nagged at her. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. She hadn't thought of that day in a long time. In her closet, on the top shelf, she kept a box. It contained the good memories of Valentine's past. There were the awkward hand cut hearts from Emily and Ricky and a pink rose from one of those fancy heart shaped boxes of chocolates her father bought her when she was sixteen and nursing a broken heart. There might even be a couple of cards from Jack, from a time when they actually meant something. Jack. She suppressed a laugh. The last time Jack sent her roses, she cut the blooms off, one by one and sent the barren stems back to him. Fitting of their relationship, she thought. She remembered the empowerment she felt when she lived up to his accusations of being a cold heartless bitch.

When she closed her eyes, she could remember their faint scent and the plop of each perfect bloom as it fell into the trashcan. Sharon smiled to herself. This year was different. This year there was Andy. What should she get him? What was too much? What was not enough? She regretted not turning the tables on Lt Provenza. Remembering her own advice, the words "straight from the heart" echoed in her mind.

The knock at her office door startled her. "Ready to go?" Andy asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Sharon nestled in her bed as exhaustion overtook her. She placed her glasses on the nightstand near her alarm clock. She hugged the spare pillow close. As her eyes closed, her phone buzzed. "Andy," she said, "you just left. Is everything okay? Are you home?"

"What time is it?" he asked.

She sat up on one elbow and looked at the clock. "What?"

"Just tell me what time it is."

"It's 12:03," she replied as she sat on the edge of the bed getting more concerned, "What is this about?'

"I wanted to be the first to wish you happy Valentine's Day."

Sharon waited for her heart to start beating again before she managed to stutter, "happy Valentine's Day to you too." She was fairly certain he would be the only one to wish her a happy Valentine's Day.

"I have a confession to make," he said in a low sexy rumble.

"Oh?"

"I put Provenza up to asking you about a Valentine's gift. You said you wanted something from the heart?" Sharon pictured Andy running his hand along the back of his neck as he spoke. He tended to do that when he was nervous.

"Yes, "she said softly.

He sighed, "Well, I can't give you that."

She sat straighter. "Oh?"

"I have nothing there to give you." He paused, "the only thing in my heart is you."

"Andy…" She whispered, "Andy, I want to hug you right now. I wish you could've stayed longer."

"I would have, but I have to be at work early in the morning. Boss's orders. Paper work, you know."

She could hear the smirk in his words. "Your boss is such a bitch. How can you stand working for her?"

He laughed, "The fringe benefits are fantastic. I'll see you for dinner. Sweet dreams."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andy pulled the key out of his jacket pocket. This morning he opened his desk drawer to find it taped to a red heart and hidden in his stack of incomplete reports. He looked at his watch. He was early, but waiting another minute longer to see her wasn't an option his heart would allow.

He unlocked her condo door, and quietly draped his jacket over the chair. Sharon was in the kitchen. The aroma of garlic, peppers, and tomatoes simmering on the stove, along with the sight of her, made his mouth water. She was in black tights and an oversized tee shirt, her hair was haphazardly pinned up, she wore little make up. Some bluesy sounding music was playing. He watched her sway to the rhythm as she stirred.

Sharon tasted the pasta sauce as it simmered on the stove. She turned it down to low heat and with a quick glance at her watch; she was off for a quick shower and more glamorous attire. She didn't expect to see Andy standing in the doorway with a huge grin on his face. "You're early," she gasped, clearly embarrassed. "I haven't had a chance…."she mumbled as she smoothed her tee shirt.

"I just…needed to see you," he explained as he shook his head, "and you look beautiful."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "give me a minute to at least change."

"And I was in a hurry to try this out," Andy said as he held up the key. He gave her a quick kiss as a pot on the stove boiled over.

"I forgot the broccoli was steaming," she exclaimed. "It has to be just right… perfectly hot and steamed. If you wait too long, it just goes limp."

"And well, nobody likes it limp," he smirked. "Let's just eat now, and you can worry about getting showered later…"

After Andy finished the last bite of food on his plate, he pushed it to the side and took her hand.

"Sharon, there's something I've been wanting to tell you," he hesitated long enough to look into her eyes, "I lo…"

"Andy wait," Sharon quickly interrupted him. He withdrew his hand slowly from hers. When she saw the hurt in his eyes, she instantly wished she could take it back.

"I just thought you…" he began.

"Oh Andy," she desperately wanted to explain, "it's not that I don't…" She covered his hand with hers. "Its just today is all hearts and flowers and cupid and his arrows."

"So?" Andy questioned, the hurt not fading from his eyes.

"So, I don't want you to say something in the spirit of the day and regret it later." She pressed her lips together and waited for a sign of understanding.

He shook his head, "You can't be serious. It's not like I haven't felt this and wanted to say it for months... months." He got up from the table.

"Wait," she said as she followed him to the hallway. "I want you to say it. I want to hear it. How about a waiting period? You know like a cooling off period, so it isn't a Cupid induced declaration."

"You're worried Cupid shot an arrow in my ass and now all of a sudden I have the urge to say I lo.."

She held her hands to her ears. "Wait. Don't say it." She covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath. She slowly moved her hands away and looked into his eyes, "what I'm worried about is that you'll want to take it back…you'll say it and want to take it back…and the pain of that…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Exactly what do you feel like is an appropriate Cupid free waiting period?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"A couple days, maybe," she shrugged.

"For the record, I won't want to take it back, ever." He pulled her close, "I wanted to say it tonight and trust me, I will, even if I don't say the L-word."

He nuzzled her neck, "you smell like garlic."

"You were the one that didn't want me to shower before dinner." She said, "For the record, I need to brush my teeth and shave my legs too." She hugged his cheek to hers. "I guess we're even, you have quite the stubble." She rubbed his face with her hand.

"I was in a hurry and didn't want to take the time to stop at home," Andy laughed, "I guess we'll have to watch for chafing later." He winked then backed her against the wall and covered her mouth with his. As he ran his hands through her hair, he kissed her from the depth of his soul.

Her first instinct was to protest, but quickly decided to meet his challenge as Sharon unbuttoned his shirt. He reciprocated as a trail of clothes followed them down the hallway until they fell breathless on her bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they worked up a sweat and the need for a shower was no longer an arguable point,

Andy stood at the bathroom mirror rubbing his hand across the day old stubble erupting on his usually clean-shaven face. "What do you think?" He asked, "Should I let it go, Lieutenant Andrew Flynn, rogue detective?" he quirked his brows.

Sharon pulled back the covers and looked down at her reddened thighs, the obvious after effects of his 5 o'clock shadow. She shot a quick glance at Andy then wrapped her robe around her as she slipped from the warmth of her rumpled bed. "Hmm." She replied thoughtfully. Though he wore the look well, and it did tickle a little, she wasn't sure it was worthy of the umm…chafing, she thought with a laugh. She hoped her unshaven legs weren't causing a similar internal dialogue for Andy.

Andy moved his head from side to side, "Johnny Depp or maybe Brad Pitt?"

She leaned against the doorway, admiring the view. "I don't think so," she replied, "you're much sexier."

"Hmm, maybe with the silver hair, Sam Elliott?" Andy said running his fingers through the hair she enjoyed mussing.

Sharon laughed, "Now you're pressing your luck." As she tried to get around him, she smacked his bare behind. "Move it or lose it."

He jumped in mock indignation, "I thought it was _use_ it or lose it."

Sharon shrugged, "that works for me too." She dropped her robe and turned on the shower, knowing without a doubt, the water wasn't the only thing she was turning on. "Care to join me?" she asked. "I could use some help washing my back."

Andy was happy to oblige. He stepped into the shower, letting out a howl as he did. "Good lord, woman, are you trying to boil me alive?"

"You know I like my showers like I like my… my… broccoli…" she whispered in his ear, "hot and steamed." He was still protesting when she backed him against the wall and covered his mouth with hers. A giggle soon floated on wisps of steam through the bedroom into the hallway, where a trail of their clothes still lay.

Their faint voices drifted above the water spattering against the shower door.

"I heart you," he said.

"I heart you more," she replied.

The End (& Happy Valentine's Day)


End file.
